Vida
by Jenny Potter Granger
Summary: Los pensamientos de una persona Feliz


Después de un periodo de tiempo inactiva aquí sigo, tratando de acomodar los datos que en mi memoria se acumulan, aunque por el momento es un gran embrollo de cosas que están pasando en mi vida, y de lo que mi imaginación crea.

Harry Potter no me pertenece, solo tomo prestados a los personajes para crear historias para saciar mi muy traviesa imaginación, espero que les guste.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Feliz

Una mañana mas, el canto de un ave cerca de la ventana, dando los buenos días al mundo, el rayo de sol que traviesamente se filtra a traves de las delgadas telas de las cortinas que adornan una gran ventanal, poco a poco iluminan el rostro de una persona que yace dormida en un cómoda cama, que al empezar a sentir que la luminosidad del día la van despertando, y tal cual mimosa gatita comienza a estirarse cada ves mas, abriendo poco a poco los ojos para por fin dejar los brazos de Morfeo atrás, parpadea varias veces para que su vista enfoque mejor el lugar y volteando a ver el pequeño reloj que adorna su pequeña comoda y observa que despertó a tiempo, soltando un sonoro suspiro se levanta para dirigirse al baño a tomar una merecida ducha, se va desvistiendo en el camino, abre las llaves para dejar fluir el agua que con fuerte rugido se oye caer.

Cuando siente por fin al agua recoger su cara una traviesa sonrisa se asoma en sus labios, sabiendo de antemano que un gran alboroto se espera al comenzar ese día.

Recordando lo que con tanto anhelo a pasado, la cosas que en su vida la marcaron.

Hace ya casi cuatro años, conocí a una persona en especial, en el trabajo como muchas personas mas, poco tiempo después los mejores amigos nos convertimos, jamas olvidare esas salidas a tomar un café, o al cine que nos gusta mucho, jajaj, las conversiones tan largas o simplemente esas miraditas que nos dirigimos, nuestras amigos mutuos nos decían que que había entre nosotros, pero siempre nos escudábamos que nos apreciábamos solo como amigos, recuerdo muy bien cuando no tenia mucho de haberlo conocido, me invito a tomar una café, cuando lo vi yo estaba sentada en una banca dentro de una plaza, hacia mucho calor, te vi caminado hacia mi, y te sonreí, cuando te tuve enfrente no saludaste, solo me robaste un beso, debo aclarar que no puse resistencia, en el fondo me gustabas mucho, solo que no lo quería admitir libremente, pero pasado el tiempo en el cual se vio que quisimos ser mas que amigos, pero las cosas no salieron bien al principio entre los dos, lo dejamos así ya que no queríamos romper con la poca amistad que teníamos en ese entonces, pero aun así quería saber que había dentro de ti, conociéndonos mutuamente una amistad mas profunda nació entre tu y yo, recuerdo tan graciosamente que cuando salíamos a tomar una copa, te ayudaba a conocer chicas y tu hacías lo mismo conmigo y los chicos, teníamos una complicidad muy única, sin siquiera imaginarnos un poco mas de una año paso.

Recuerdo aquella noche que me llamaste a mi casa, sonabas muy nervioso, me dijiste que necesitabas hablar conmigo, yo de verdad no tenia ánimos para salir, estaba cansada después de una duro día de trabajo, pero insististe con ese tono de suplica que hace que te conceda lo que quieras, poco rato después te vi en la entrada de esa plaza que nos gusta tanto, pero aun así te veías nervioso, y despertaste en mi curiosidad, ¿que es lo que querías hablar conmigo?

Cenamos tranquilamente, cuando termine no pude contener mi curiosidad y te pregunte la razón por la que llamaste, solo recuerdo que me dijiste, _"espera deja tomar valor"_, en ese momento mi curiosidad se triplico, pero me quede callada, para cuando quisieras decirme el motivo, caminamos por un rato, y nos quedamos parados en un puente viendo hacia la bahía.

Recuerdo tan bien ese momento, en el cual me tomaste por la cintura y me acercaste a ti, frente a frente, y me acercaste mas a ti y sin esperar replica me dijiste.

_"-No puedo creer que yo buscando a la mujer ideal y la tenia justo enfrente de mi todo este tiempo, no se como paso, ni como llegue a quererte tanto, no se por que seguiste hablándome después de lo que paso entre nosotros, pero pude conocer a la mujer que buscaba, no se si me has perdonado o simplemente no quieras, pero necesito preguntarlo ¿Quieres ser mi novia?"_

Yo simplemente cuando empezo hablar me quede completamente en silencio oyendo pronunciar cada palabra, mi mente solo me dice, en que momento o como fue que aquel chico se convirtio en el hombre del cual me enamoré en silencio desde hacia un par de meses, pero no quería decir nada por no perder mi amistad con el, y ahora me decía esas palabras con las cuales soñé mas de una ves.

¿Que dices? me pregunto, y cuando pude salir de mi mutismo, solo conteste sus dudas, seguí mi amistad con el, ya que no me gusta juzgar a la gente por su apariencia, me gusta conocer a la gente como es en el interior, y en el conocí a un hombre bueno, que ama a su familia y la protege, al igual que a sus amigos, alguien que no le teme al que dirán y mucho menos que le digan como vivir, sincero, honesto, trabajador, me arriesgue a conocerlo y perdí el corazón en el intento, y si aceptaba ser su novia.

De eso ya casi cuatro años , los años se han pasado tan rápido, y tantas cosas buenas como malas pasamos, jamas olvidare una vez que rompimos por circunstancias que no pudimos soportar en el momento por culpa de terceras personas, y también que no soportamos la presión, no pasaron mas de tres meses cuando la falta del uno al otro nos unió otra ves para no separarnos mas, tal vez eso nos hizo mas fuertes, para sortear los problemas lo mas sabiamente posible, al cumplir los tres años decidimos que era momento, y todo se ha venido como una avalancha de emociones, tantas cosas que planear y tantos contactos que hacer.

La vida me ha dado el mejor momento de todos, estoy a meses de cumplirlo, y ese nerviosismo delicioso surge dentro de mi. En un mes uno mi vida en matrimonio bajo la ley del hombre, con la persona que se robo mi corazón para no devolverlo jamas, y bajo la ley de Dios en dos meses mas, y mi sueño sera completado.

Soy feliz, la vida pone aprietos, o malas caras, pero al final te devuelve lo sufrido triplicado, es algo maravilloso todo, y se que no es de color de rosa, tendremos dificultades, desacuerdos, pero con el amor, la paciencia y la confianza que nos tenemos, se que saldremos adelante, es algo delicioso pensar que esta navidad sera la primera que pasemos como marido y mujer, es tan excitante saber que comenzare esta aventura con el, y las que nos esperan.

Salgo de la ducha después de un momento para recordar, debo todavía ver varias cosas que hacen falta, y no debo olvidar la prueba del vestido, que para mas entusiasmo mio me lo esta confeccionado mi mama, con solo recordar su rostro cuando lo esta cociendo me llena de ternura, bueno debo alistarme, debo ir a trabajar. Espero con ansias ese día, soy simplemente FELIZ.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de la Autora:

Hola chicas, me desaparecí por un buen tiempecillo, pero aquí estoy de vuelta, con este pequeño fragmento, que para ser les muy sincera es el motivo por el cual me desaparecí, es mi historia, en este momento me encuentro preparando mi boda, y me tiene con muchas cosas en la cabeza, pero tenia que sacar algo de ella, por que en estos momentos no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sean los preparativos jajaj.

Después escribiré para decirles como me fue.

Saludos a todos

Jenny Potter Granger


End file.
